


Your Love Is Like A Fireplace, Safe and Warm

by crystalklances



Series: Klancemas Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klancemas Week 2017, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Day 6 -- Fireplace / PyjamasKeith and Lance have a fun day playing in the snow with their daughter. At night, they relax and cuddle in front of the fireplace.





	Your Love Is Like A Fireplace, Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> We're nearly done with Klancemas! For day 6, prepare for the fluffiest little fic. (It will be just as fluffy tomorrow)
> 
> Thank you again to my friend [Meli](http://astereli.tumblr.com) for giving it a read over! I'm not sorry for killing you with the fluff, hehe.

It had been a cold day out.

The previous night, there had been heavy snowfall, covering the entire area like too much powdered sugar on waffles. When they looked out of the window in the morning, it was still snowing and continued to do so, causing the snow on the ground to grow higher and higher.

Most people would probably stay at home in their cozy apartments, unless they couldn’t avoid it. Not so for Keith and Lance: as parents of a small child, they had to go out and play.

And so, after lunch, they bundled up in their snow coats, warm pants, gloves and boots, grabbed the sled, and headed out of the door.

They walked hand in hand, their child in the middle, with Keith carrying the sled along. It was wooden, painted in purple, because they had had an argument about whether to color it red or blue. In the end, their daughter had ended it by piping up, “Red and Blue make purple, right?” Keith and Lance had shared a look, then laughed and praised her for being right. In that brief exchange, they had decided it should be purple—after all, they made a good team, and what better way to show that?

They walked all the way until they reached a nearby meadow by a hill, where they could play to their hearts’ content—sled, make snow angels, have a snowball fight. As the sled wasn’t big enough to hold all three of them, Keith and Lance took turns with the little one, sitting behind her to make sure she wouldn’t get hurt.

Hours passed while they played but eventually, the grumbling of their stomachs told them it was time to go back home. Though, when they got there, they stayed outside until it was nearly dark—building a snowman on their front lawn.

But finally, when their soaked state became uncomfortable and their cheeks and noses were all red from the cold, they went inside. After they dried off and got changed into fresh, warm clothes, Lance made a hot soup for dinner while Keith took care of the fire in their living room and the little one played with the cats.

After dinner, they had hot chocolate in front of the fireplace and colored with crayons until it was bedtime for their daughter. Once she was tucked in, Keith and Lance got changed into their pajamas and grabbed snuggly blankets to carry them into the living room.

Now, they were sitting cozy on the soft rug in a small blanket nest, Lance’s back leaning against Keith’s chest, Keith’s arms wrapped around him, their fingers linked. They basked in the warmth of the fireplace, the crackle of the flames a relaxing sound in their ears.

Lance was humming a soft tune and even though Keith couldn’t see his face, he knew that his lips were curled into a smile. Keith smiled at that—just knowing that his boyfriend was smiling made him happy. Lance’s smile had always brought him joy, would continue to do so for as long as they lived.

They had been happily together for years, and ever since they had started to have a family of their own, life had taken another step towards picture-perfect. Keith felt safe and warm and  _ loved _ with his boyfriend and their daughter, and he was doing his damndest every day to ensure that they felt the same. Protecting their happiness was his most important mission.

And yet, even though they had so much joy, were so content the way things were at the moment… lately, Keith had found himself thinking of taking the next step. It was something that he had never known from his own life, because his mother had abandoned him at a young age and he had grown up an orphan. But it had always been something he longed for, deep in his heart, and his gut instinct told him that Lance would want it, too.

The flames were crackling warmly in the fireplace while outside, the snowflakes continued to dance from the sky like the world was a snowglobe. Their matching—Keith in red, Lance in blue—checkered flannel pajamas were soft and warm on their skin, blankets a soft cocoon around them. Lance was still humming a happy tune. Keith was stroking Lance’s knuckles lovingly with his thumb.

Keith closed his eyes. So drunk on happy, warm drowsiness, his brain stopped filtering the thoughts that were supposed to reach his tongue.

And so, without planning to, Keith whispered into Lance’s ear, “Marry me, Lance.”

Abruptly, Lance’s humming stopped. He turned around to face Keith, his eyes white, mouth gaping.

“Keith? Did, did you just—did you just propose to me? In front of our fireplace, in our pajamas, without a ring?”

Keith’s brain finally caught on again. He groaned softly, letting his face fall onto Lance’s shoulder.

“I did,” he said. “God, I need to get a better brain-mouth filter. I didn’t even  _ buy _ you a ring yet.”

Lance laughed softly and kissed the side of Keith’s head.

“You can still buy the ring and repeat the proposal while I act surprised,” he murmured. “The answer is yes, either way, just so you know.”

Keith raised his head again, looking right into Lance’s eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Lance said with a smile. “Why wouldn’t I say yes? I love you, even if you are an impulsive idiot. Actually, that’s just one of the many reasons why I love you.”

Keith breathed out a laugh.

“I love you too, which is precisely why I blurted that out before I even had a plan.”

“I mean, you’ve always been the act-first-think-later type. Which, again, is something I love about you.”

“Do you want to know what I love about  _ you _ ?” Keith asked. He didn’t wait for an answer, instead continuing. “Actually, it would take a long time to count everything, so I’m keeping it short. I love your  _ everything _ .”

Lance laughed softly. “I should’ve seen that coming. I love your everything too.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes lovingly for a long second before kissing softly, the fire continuing its merry dance in front of them.

In this moment, Keith couldn’t have been more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
